


Domestic Life - Part 1

by itsalliepg



Series: Domestic Life (Drabbles) [1]
Category: The Freshman Series (Visual Novels)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, F/M, Fluff, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26325172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsalliepg/pseuds/itsalliepg
Summary: An anthology about the life of ZIg and Scarlett in their apartment
Relationships: Zig Ortega/Main Character (The Freshman)
Series: Domestic Life (Drabbles) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912876
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! My post today is a bit different. Based on this post here and the fact that we almost had no moments of MC and her LI living together because we got too busy being manipulated by Nathan, I wrote some drabbles about their life together in the apartment. I really enjoyed writing these short stories and it might be that I write again like this!
> 
> English isn’t my native language. I write to practice and learn, so please sorry any mistakes. I hope you like it!

-Person A falling asleep watching a movie with Person B so B carries A to their bed. Bonus: Person A wakes up in B’s arms but pretends to still be asleep so they can be carried to bed.

Words: 385

_What are we going to do now? – Zig asked Scarlett while they washed the dishes after dinner.

_Well, it’s Friday night, tomorrow we don’t have classes…we could watch a movie! – he snorted – what?

_Don’t you remember what happened the last time we watched a movie after dinner? You slept in the middle.

_But it was at the end…

_In the middle, Scarlett.

_Okay, but I woke up and kept watching.

_You slept again and I had to tell you everything that happened – he laughed.

_Well, it’s not my fault if you chose such a boring movie that I fell asleep – she frowned, and he kissed her temple, still laughing.

_My stubborn girl. Okay, today you can pick a movie. A very hectic then you don’t sleep.

_Fine, and I already know what movie we’re going to watch – after finishing cleaning in the kitchen, they sat on the couch and Scarlett chose a horror movie on Netflix – I read some good reviews about this movie, they said it’s really scary.

_That’s nice. This will keep you awake, because if you fall asleep, you’ll have nightmares – she rolled her eyes and leaned in him. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

_You know I don’t have nightmares about horror movies, Zig – she tapped his nose, grinning and pressed the play button on the remote. During the first minutes, they made a few comments about the movie, but after a while, they stopped talking. Suddenly, a jump scare made Zig bounce in the couch, and Scarlett was strangely quiet. He looked to the side and saw her sleeping soundly. He shook his head negatively, smiling as if to say “I knew it”. He clicked the pause button and cautiously stood up to cradle her in his arms. He rested her head on his shoulder and slowly took her to the bedroom. Zig didn’t notice, but Scarlett woke up. When she realized where she was, she just pretended to be still asleep, feeling his warmth and scent. He gently placed her on the bed and covered her with a blanket. He caressed her cheek and kissed her forehead.

_Good night, Scar. I love you – he whispered and silently let the room and closed the door. She smiled and snuggled into the bed.

Good night, Zig. I love you too.

\- Person A and B going grocery shopping together and Person A ends up holding B up to grab something off the top shelf. 

Words: 250

_Where could this be? – Scarlett muttered, staring at the shelves.

_I think we have everything we need, let’s go to the cashier?

_Wait, Zig, I need some tomato paste.

_Tomato paste? – he grimaced – for what?

_Do you remember I said I wanted to cook my grandma’s Neapolitan ragù for the weekend? I can’t do it without the tomato paste.

_Couldn’t you use tomato sauce? I picked some cans.

_No. This is an old family recipe, and the secret ingredient is the tomato paste. The textures are different, I’ll show you when I’m cooking – they walked a few shelves then Zig stopped.

_It’s in there, Scarlett – he pointed to a high shelf with some cans of tomato paste.

_Great – Scarlett crossed her arms – when we’re in the cashier, I’ll talk with the manager. Why do they need such high shelves? I’ll never get there.

_Or, you can if I do this – with a swift motion, Zig grabbed her waist and lifted her in front of the shelf. Scarlett gasped in surprise.

_Zig? What are you doing?

_Now you can get what you need – she quickly glanced the cans and took one.

_Okay, babe, you can put me back on the floor – Zig lowered her, and she turned to him, smiling – my hero, you deserve a gift – Scarlett kissed him, sweetly.

_Well, maybe we shouldn’t complain to the manager about the high shelves – he winked and she giggled, nodding. She put the can in the cart and they went to the cashier. 

\- Person A and B going to a shelter/pet store and looking carefully at each of the animals trying to decide which one to get. Bonus: They keep pointing out which dog/cat looks like the other person most.

Words: 314

_Too bad our apartment doesn’t allow dogs and cats – Scarlett sighed, watching a group of kittens playing with a little ball – I’d love a cat, they’re so cute.

_I know – Zig squeezed her hand – I wanted a dog, I always had dogs at home… - he noticed she was laughing – what’s so funny?

_See that German Shepherd there? – she pointed to a dog laying on the ground. His head held high, observing everything around – he looks like you.

_Me? – he widened his eyes – what do you mean?

_I don’t know, he’s strong, watchful, and I’ve read they’re smart and good guard dogs, but they also get along with kids – she turned to him, giggling – I think if you were a dog, you’d be a German Shepherd – Zig smiled and kissed the top of her head.

_Well, if you were a dog, you’d be a Labrador, like that – he pointed to a white dog playing with another of the same breed, but black – they’re gentle, intelligent, and hardworking, they help blind people, and also in rescues, drug detection…they’re as kindhearted as you – Scarlett smiled and hugged Zig – but that pair of cats there looks like us during our tickle wars – he pointed to two kittens rolling together, lightly tapping their paws on one another, then chasing each other around the cage. Zig and Scarlett burst out laughing.

_Absolutely– she turned around and saw an aquarium full of different species of fish – and these colorful little guys here looks like the kind of pet we could have in our apartment – holding his hand, she walked over to the aquarium.

_Look at that blue and red, it’s beautiful!

_And this golden too… – she glanced at him – but they don’t look like us…

_How not? We just said how beautiful they are! – they laughed.

_Okay, you have a point. Let’s find a seller to get them for us.

\- Person A trying to pay bills while Person B watches them. Person B gets fed up with A looking miserable and frustrated so they drag them away and watch TV together. 

Words: 389

_Hey, babe! – Scarlett locked the front door and wandered to Zig, sat at the kitchen table, surrounded by papers and a calculator. She leaned in to kiss him and noticed a concerned expression on his face – what’s the problem?

_The bills this month…we had some extra costs…

_Are we out of money? Dad said we could ask him if we needed – she said as she picked up two mugs in the cupboard

_No, Scar, we don’t have to, but we’ll be in our boundaries. Look, this month our washing machine broke, and I also had to do some repairs on my car. And maybe we need another fridge soon…

_I know. Buying a second-hand fridge wasn’t a good idea – she sighed while filled the two mugs with coffee from the thermos and sat in front of him. He was so concentrated to his calculations that he even didn’t notice.

_Mom also said we could ask her, but I don’t want to. We can handle things by ourselves. I just need to find a solution.

_Maybe we could borrow from our savings account…

_No way, Scarlett – he interrupted, still looking to his notes – we’re saving that for our summer.

_And also for emergencies like that, Zig! We can replace it next month.

_Scarlett, don’t worry. We can live on less money this month, I still don’t know how much, but I’ll find out – she noticed how tired he was when he sighed

_And…since when are you here doing it?

_I don’t know, since I came in from class – she glanced to the clock on the wall.

_You’ve been here for almost four hours! I’m not surprised you’re so annoyed! – she got up and stood behind him, massaging his shoulders and feeling his tension – why don’t you put these bills aside and we go into the living room, then cuddle on the couch while we’re watching a TV show marathon?

_I’m busy, Scarlett.

_Are you rejecting a chance to do something fun with me, Zig? – she leaned over and kissed his jaw, then ran her hands in front of his chest. He finally sat upright, grinning.

_Right, what I was thinking? – he turned and kissed her deeply – these bills can wait – they shared a smile and headed into the living room with their mugs of coffee and a jar of cookies.

\- Person A sleeps in late and wakes up to Person B cooking breakfast in the morning. A walks into the kitchen and just wraps their arms around B while they continue to cook.

Words: 295

Scarlett opened her eyes and felt her head heavy. That’s what happens when I sleep in late, she thought. She rolled onto the bed and saw Zig wasn’t there. She looked at her phone and saw it was eleven in the morning. She wasn’t an early bird, but never woke up so late. She got up and opened the room door, only to smell bacon and eggs filling the apartment. She walked to the kitchen and saw Zig, wearing only his pajama’s pants, frying some eggs in a pan. Scarlett went to him and looped her arms around his waist. He smiled.

_Good morning, my princess.

_Good morning. Why didn’t you wake me up? It’s so late!

_You were so relaxed and peaceful, I didn’t want to ruin this – he put the eggs on a plate and the pan in the sink. Then he grabbed another pan to make French toasts. She was still hugging him – besides, you needed to rest. This whole week you went to bed late.

_Yeah, I had some essays to finish plus some articles for the newspaper. This week was crazy – she kissed his back – have you been awake for a long time?

_Actually no. I got scared with the time too, and I decided to do something special for our breakfast – she finally pulled back to see what he did.

_Bacon, eggs, French toasts, orange juice…wow, that way we’re going to have lunch at four in the afternoon!

_That’s what I thought, this’s actually a brunch, not a breakfast – they chuckled – and it’s Sunday, we won’t go anywhere, and since when do we have the right time to eat?

_You’re right, my angel – she kissed him – and I want to eat now, waking up so late makes me hungry!

\- Person B has to get dressed up for a nice event. B is struggling with their tie/dress/suit and can’t get it right. Person A is surprisingly good at fixing it and Person B asks them how they did it.

Words:414

_Oh, no!

_What happened, babe? – sitting on the bed, Zig looked up from his homework.

_My dress button fell off – Scarlett looked in the mirror at her dress, half-opened on her chest – damn, I wanted to wear it so bad…

_Nothing that I can’t handle – he reached a drawer on the nightstand and took out a sewing kit – can you find the button?

_Yes – she saw the button on the floor and picked it.

_Great. Bring it and your dress to me – as he asked, she gave them to him, and within minutes, he was skillfully sewing the button back on the dress. Scarlett was gaping.

_Okay, that’s impressive. I knew you’re full of talents, but this is new…

_I know only the basics – Zig chuckled – I’ve lost count of how many clothes of mine and of my sisters’ I’ve already fixed. Just do not ask me to work with a sewing machine! – they smiled.

_Well, you know more than I do. I’d love to know how you do it.

_Remind me to teach you someday.

_Sure – she suspired – are you sure you’ll be fine by yourself tonight? I wish I could take you with me, but they said it’s an exclusive event for English majors…

_Don’t worry, Scar. I’ll be busy with this bunch of homework to do. And you won’t be alone, James will be there as well.

_Yeah, but I feel bad for you anyway…

_I’ll be okay – he put the needle on the nightstand – and voilà! – Zig gave the dress back to Scarlett and she dressed again.

_So, how do I look? – she spun, and his eyes flashed.

_Perfect. As usual – he stood up, beaming, and kissed her.

_Thank you so much for fixing my dress, Zig. I don’t even know how to thank you.

_Well, you could bring me some of that fancy appetizers they have at these events – he joked.

_And why do you think I chose this purse? – she picked her clutch on the bed and they laughed. Hand in hand, they walked to the front door. 

_Have fun tonight and make some good contacts. Who knows, one of these editors may offer you a job after graduation.

_I really hope so – they shared a kiss and she was about to go down the stairs when suddenly rushed back to him – I forgot something! – Scarlett kissed him again – I love you – Zig giggled.

_I love you too – he waved while she walked down the stairs.

\- Person A leaving Person B little notes all over their house/apartment that say stuff like “Reminder: I love you.” and “Hey, you’re the best!” Person B then responds by leaving sticky notes for Person A around. Bonus: The notes that B leaves say stuff like “Of course I’m the best.” and “I love me too.”

Words: 325

While dressed to meet Reyna and talk about her next article, Scarlett noticed a yellow post-it on the inside of the wardrobe door.

“This note is a reminder that I love you <3”

She smiled and pulled out a coat from the wardrobe. When she opened the drawer of her desk, she saw another note taped into her notebook.

“You’re the best girlfriend in the world :)”

Scarlett giggled and picked a post-it pad to write down her responses.

Zig got home and found a pink paper pinned on the TV. He approached and read it.

“You’re right. I am definitely the best “

He chuckled and walked into the room. He saw another note stuck in one of the pictures on the wall. 

“I love me too. We have this in common”

Laughing, Zig looked for his yellow post-its in his stuff.

While storing groceries in the kitchen, Scarlett opened one of the cabinets and found a new yellow note pasted into a box of powdered chocolate.

“You’re really conceited, you know that?

She giggled and was about to put the box back in the place, as her hand felt another note on the back of the box.

“But I like you anyway”

She returned to the purchases thinking where she could put her notes this time.

During a morning before classes, Zig was in the bathroom and opened the drawer to get his toothbrush. He saw a pink note there.

“I was joking. You’re also the best boyfriend in the world”

Grinning, he left the bathroom after brushing his teeth. After dressed, he was walking to the front door and his eyes caught another pink post-it by the side of his keys on the wall.

“And I love you too”

He heard footsteps behind him and turned. He saw Scarlett smiling to him. Zig dropped his backpack on the floor and pulled her into a kiss before they left home to their classes.

\- Person A and B buy their first house together. When they finally start to move in Person B is in shock and just wanders around the house marveling at what they’ve just done.

Words: 291

_Scar, can you give me that box of screws? – Zig asked while attached a shelf in the living room. She just walked into the kitchen without realizing what he said – Scarlett, did you hear me? – he called but she didn’t responded. She came to the room again – Scarlett!

_Oh! – she startled – what’s up, Zig?

_I asked for that box of screws – he pointed to the floor and she handed him what he requested – sorry to yell at you, but you were so distracted…

_I know. Sorry about that too, but I was organizing our room and I realized something.

_What?

_Zig, we’re moving in together! – she grinned and he arched an eyebrow.

_Uh…yeah, so?

_Can’t you see how amazing this is? – she paced around the room, giggling – this is our first home together! Our relationship is getting stronger!

_You’re right – he put down the tools and came close to her – now I understand your trance – he kissed her cheek – and, what did you mean when you said “our first home together”? – he smirked.

_Did you really think we would live here in this little apartment forever? When we get married, we’ll need a house, big, for our children…

_Scarlett, one step at a time – he interrupted, taking her hands – we just moved in together, don’t you think it’s too soon to talk about it?

_Hey, wasn’t you who carried me over the threshold today morning when we got in with our stuff? – she tickled him.

_Fair enough – Zig snorted – and, well, when you’re willing to practice to have our children, let me know – he winked and Scarlett chortled.

_Yeah, I don’t think we need a lot of practice, but it’s nice to be prepared – she tilted her head to kiss him.

\- Person A makes lunch for both them and Person B. B doesn’t like crusts on their sandwiches so A (even though they don’t really like the crust) eats it for them. 

Words: 305

_Mmm…do I smell hot cheese and ham? – Zig asked while locked the front door and saw Scarlett making sandwiches in the kitchen.

_Your sense of smell is right – she answered while he sauntered over to kiss her – I went to the grocery and decided to do something simple for our lunch.

_Great, our fridge was kinda empty – he opened the door of the fridge and took a bottle of apple juice –you remembered to buying the peeled bread, right?

_Damn… - she tapped her forehead – I knew I was forgetting something. I’m so sorry, Zig, I forgot you don’t like the crusts…I saw we had bread, and I didn’t even imagined it wasn’t peeled bread…

_That’s okay, Scarlett. Once doesn’t kill me.

_No, that’s my fault. I forgot, so I should solve this – she picked a knife and cut the edges of some sandwiches, and then ate the crusts.

_Oh, Scarlett, you’re a sweetheart… - Zig kissed her temple while she chewed. He picked one of the sandwiches she cut.

_No problem. As you said, once doesn’t kill me. I also don’t like the crusts, but I can make this sacrifice for you – he almost choked on the food.

_You also don’t like? So why we keep buying the crusty bread?

_Well, it’s you who always buy it!

_I buy because I thought you liked it!

_Exactly, you’re so sweet thinking of me that I’m uncomfortable asking you not to buy – they stared at each other for some moments and burst into laughter.

_Are we a couple of dorks? – Zig asked while put the sandwiches and the juice on the table.

_For sure – Scarlett put two glasses and they sat down together. On the table, she squeezed his hand – I love you, Zig – he took her hand and kissed it.

_I love you too, Scarlett.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An anthology about the life of Zig and Scarlett (MC) in their apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English isn’t my native language. I write to practice and learn, so please sorry any mistakes. I hope you like it!

\- Person A waking up to person B cooking breakfast. Person A hugs them from behind, gives them a smooch and whispers a soft “Good morning” in their ear. Person B smiles and replies with a “Good morning”. Words: 335

On a Saturday morning, Zig woke up with the sun warming his face. He rolled over on the bed and saw that Scarlett wasn’t there. After stretching up, he kicked off the blankets and stood up. When he left the room, a noise in the kitchen denoted Scarlett was making breakfast. While she put some raw dough into the waffle maker, he placed behind her, wrapped his arms around her waist, and pressed a soft kiss to her cheek.

_Good morning, beautiful – he whispered.

_Good morning, handsome – she turned her face to him, smiling, and kissed him passionately – the courier delivered my new waffle machine today!

_Today? And how couldn’t I hear the bell?

_I don’t know. I wanted to wake you up to see it, I was crazy to test it but you were sleeping so soundly, and I didn’t want to bother you. Sorry to leave you in bed.

_Hey, I’m not complaining, it’s good to wake up and find breakfast ready – he kissed her again.

_What kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn’t make such a surprise to my wonderful boyfriend? – she put a piece of waffle with maple syrup in his mouth – what’s the verdict? – he pretended to think deeply as he chewed.

_You’re the best girlfriend in the world.

_Thanks, but I was talking about the waffle – they laughed.

_I know, I was just messing with you – he nuzzled his nose on hers – this waffle maker was one of the best things you ever bought.

_I told you! Now I just need to set the table, make coffee and we can eat – she turned to him again – can you help me?

_What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn’t make coffee for my wonderful girlfriend? – he kissed her temple and she giggled, then left her and went to the expresso machine.

_Well, you being a barista, probably the worst boyfriend in the world – they laughed and had a lively conversation that morning while they had breakfast.

\- Person A making a grocery list for person B. Person A writes a small note of how much they love person B each time. It never fails to make B smile. Words: 292

Scarlett came back home after her classes that morning. She opened the apartment door and saw Zig sitting at the kitchen’s table, writing in a little notebook.

_Hey, Zig! – she greeted and walked over to him, who lifted his face to kiss her – what are you doing?

_I noticed our fridge and cabinets a little empty – he showed her the grocery list he was writing – but I’ll have to work now, one of the guys can’t go work today. So I was wondering if you could go to the grocery…you can go by car, and I’ll walk to the campus.

_Of course! I have a meeting with Reyna about the newspaper this afternoon and I can go later.

_Perfect. You’re awesome – he got to his feet and kissed her again – I made some noodles for lunch, is in that pot on the stove – he grabbed his backpack and his keys – I’ll see you tonight, babe.

_Have a nice day. I’m going to cook a dinner for us tonight – they shared a smile and Zig left the apartment. Scarlett put the food on a plate and sat down at the table. While she ate, she read the list. A little note at the end caught her eye: “Take a last look if I have forgotten something, as I did so many times before. But one thing I don’t forget is that I love you, my princess”. Scarlett grinned. He also never forgot to write those little notes for her. That’s why she always let him make the grocery list, even forgetting to write something every time. While she looked at the fridge and the cabinets, she took her phone and texted him: “You forgot the eggs. And I love you too, my angel”.

\- Person A is working late. They come home to person B sleeping on the couch with 3 empty cups of coffee close to them. Person B was waiting for person A to come home. Words: 305

Zig entered the apartment slowly. The lights were off, but the TV was on in a newscast. He found Scarlett lying on the couch, sleeping, a blanket covering her. He noticed some dirty cups of coffee on the table in front of her. He smiled. He knew coffee had never been able to keep her awake.

_Scarlett? – he whispered as he nudged her softly – Scarlett, I’m here – she woke up, and yawned.

_Hey, Zig – she said in a sleepy voice – what time is it?

_Nearly midnight – she startled.

_Were you working so late?

_Didn’t you received my text? – she picked up her phone on the table and saw a text from Zig saying that he had a problem in the coffee shop and would come home later.

_I think I was already sleeping… - she rubbed her eyes – something happened?

_Yes. I was supposed to get there at 10, but one of the machines broke and we lost almost two hours trying to fix. We need all the machines to work, or we’ll have a huge delay tomorrow – he stroked her hair – sorry for making you wait.

_No problem, baby, it’s not your fault – she kissed him – but if you’re feeling guilty, I have an idea to make up for it.

_Really? What? – he grinned.

_I want you to take me to bed and cuddle with me until I fall asleep again.

_This I can do – after another kiss, Zig took Scarlett into his arms and walked to the bedroom, and lay down beside her after undressing.

_And so? Did you fix the machine?

_Yes. We read the manual a thousand times but I found the problem and tomorrow morning it will be working – he told, proud.

_My hero – she kissed him and tucked her head under his chin – good night, Zig.

_Good night, Scarlett.

\- It’s raining. Person A and B stay at home to do some spring cleaning. They put on some music and work, soft rain noises still hearable. Every now and then, they stop for a small kiss. Words: 456

_It’s a pity that it’s raining – Scarlett said looking to the window covered with raindrops – we could make a picnic today.

_Or, we could finally do that cleaning we’ve been putting off for so long – Zig approached her, hugging her from the behind – we need to clean the windows, the ceiling fan in the bedroom, the kitchen walls, vacuum and brush the rug, take off the curtains to take to the laundry…

_Aw, we really need to do it? Couldn’t we just do a simple cleaning like last week? – she complained, and he giggled before kissing the top of her head.

_Yes, we really need to do it. I can see a web on the ceiling. Soon the spiders will be Aylmer’s friends – they looked at the lobster on Scarlett’s desk and smiled – but just because we need to work doesn’t mean it can’t be fun, we can put music, and talk while we work together – Scarlett sighed, and turned to Zig.

_You now what? You’re right, let’s do it! – soon, they were cleaning the window of the living room, listening to Scarlett’s songs in her cellphone. She was singing happily to her favorite song – I’m in love with somebodddyyy, found someone who completes meeeee, I’m in love with somebodddyyy, oh yeaaaah, and it’s not you!

_I didn’t know you could sing too, Scar – he nudged her.

_Oh, no! I like to sing but that doesn’t mean I can do it well! – he giggled at her wide eyes and kissed her quickly.

_You aren’t as bad as you think, baby – he winked and she rolled her eyes, smiling – this band is pretty nice, how did you say it’s called?

_Halestorm. It’s my favorite rock band. After TBD, of course.

_Totally agree. The Beatles are also my favorite after TBD – they chuckled, and noticed the sound of the raindrops hitting the glass – this rain won’t stop so soon … I just had another idea …

_Really? What?

_Who said we can’t have a picnic here, in the living room?

_Good idea! But let’s do it before I vacuum the rug, please – he laughed.

_Fair enough – Zig bent to kiss Scarlett – you’re adorable, you know that? – she flushed slightly and patted his nose with the rag she was using to dry the window.

_So do you – suddenly, another song started playing – hey, I love this song!

_We can make a duo – he grabbed the flask of glass cleaner and pretended it was a microphone – don’t go breaking my heart…

_I couldn’t if I tried… - she did the same with a broom.

_Honey, if I get restless…

_Baby, you’re not that kind… - holding hands and still singing and smiling, they went to the room to continue cleaning.

\- It’s not only raining, but there is thunder! It’s late and person B is terribly scared of thunder. Person A hugs them closely, calming them down. Person B falls asleep in their arms. Words: 405

_Mmm…the rain is coming – Zig said looking at the window. He and Scarlett were sitting on the bed. He was reading and she was filing her nails, but a loud noise made her wince and look for her rag doll.

_Can you…close the window, please? – she hugged the doll and snuggled into the bed.

_Scarlett…are you scared? – he arched an eyebrow.

_No, I’m not – she did her best to disguise her tremble voice, but he noticed she was lying.

_Oh, my God, you are! – Scarlett blushed deeply.

_Fine, I am! Thunder really scares me! – she buried her face in the pillow – go ahead, make fun of me, I know it’s ridiculous – Zig leaned over and kissed her head.

_I’m not making fun of you, I’m just worried, Scarlett – she turned her head to face him, and he smiled – look, I’m going to close the window and hold you until the storm is over, okay? – she nodded, and he kissed her forehead before getting up and closing the window and the curtains. Zig turned off the lights and lay back on the bed, pulling Scarlett comfortably into his arms. He could feel her muscles relaxing – better?

_Much better – she sighed, relieved – it’s a childhood trauma. When I was little, during a storm, a thunder made a tree in front of my house fall. The noise was so loud, and the tree also burned, it was so scary…

_I can imagine that – he kissed her cheek – but let’s change the subject for something happier – he pointed to the doll in her arms – where did you get this?

_Her name’s Giovanna, she was made in Italy and my grandma gave to me for Christmas when I was five. When I’m scared or nervous, I like to hug her and remember nonna – she smiled – I still can remember her voice calling me bambola, doll in Italian…

_Is that why she gave you this doll? – Zig also smiled as he saw Scarlett calmer.

_Yes, she’s always called me like that, since I was a baby. And as a tribute, I named my doll after her – they kept a cheerful conversation, and Scarlett even forgot the thunder. After a long time, she fell asleep still hugging Giovanna and wrapped in Zig’s arms. He kissed her temple and snuggled even closer to her.

_You may be your grandma’s bambola, but you’ll always be my princess – he whispered before fall asleep as well.  
\- Person B’s white shirt ends up in the wrong section of the dirty clothes for the washer, sorted by person A. Their white shirt is now a colored mess. Person A apologizes deeply, even though person B isn’t mad at all. Person B cannot help but wonder how he fell in love with this dork. Words: 398

_Scarlett… - Zig entered the room with his hands behind his back. Scarlett looked up from her laptop, and noticed a strange look on his face.

_Zig, what happened? – she asked worriedly, and set her laptop aside.

_Something happened when I was washing clothes today, but it was an accident – he revealed what he was hiding: one of her shirts, once white, was now all stained with different colors – I swear I didn’t see how it ended up with the colorful clothes! – he said, his head bowed.

_Oh, Zig, that’s okay – she said sweetly.

_That’s not okay, Scarlett! It was one of your favorite shirts and I screw it! I’m so sorry…

_Baby, really, no problem – she stood up and took the shirt from his hands – it’s not too bad, maybe I can still use it.

_You’re kidding, right? – his eyes widened – now we can use it only as a floor cloth – Zig ran his hands through his hair – I’m so, so sorry, Scarlett…

_Zig, I already said everything is okay…

_I can buy you a new shirt, it’s going to be the first thing I’m going to buy once I receive my salary.

_Don’t worry… - she giggled.

_Scarlett, you’re mad at me, aren’t you? – he took her hands – you can say, be honest with me, please.

_Fine, Zig! I’m so mad at you! – she almost shouted, pretending anger – you ruined my shirt and now I want to kill you! And you’re also a dork who can’t stop apologizing even when I say it’s okay! Your luck is that you’re handsome, otherwise I don’t know how I’d fall in love with you – she arched an eyebrow to him and he smiled sheepishly.

_I’m really a dork, aren’t I?

_The biggest I know – Scarlett stroked his cheek fondly – did you really think I’d fight with you over of a shirt? – they shared a grin and Zig hugged her – but hey, if you want to give me a new shirt I won’t complain – he laughed and held her tighter.

_And I’m the dork one – she turned her head to face him and caught his lips in a passionate kiss – I love you.

_I love you too – they smiled again – now stop apologizing and let’s make some popcorn, come here to watch a movie with me?

_Sure – after a quick kiss they left the room and walked to the kitchen.


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An anthology about the life of Zig and Scarlett (MC) in their apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English isn’t my native language. I write to practice and learn, so please sorry any mistakes. I hope you like it!

Person A gets the flu. Person B stays away from work and takes care of them. Person A tells them to not lay next them, they might catch the flu too. Person B does it anyways, giving person A loads of affection. Words: 334

_Your fever is coming down – Zig said after checking the thermometer.

_You didn’t have to stay away from your job, Zig – Scarlett said, then coughed into a handkerchief – I could handle things on my own.

_I want to take care of you, Scar. It’s really no problem, I’ve done it to my sisters so many times – he said, stroking her hair – how are you feeling?

_My head and my throat still hurt – she said, blowing her nose – but I’m feeling better than this morning.

_That’s good – he gave to her a pill and a glass of water – take this, get some rest and you’ll be better.

_Thank you so much, Zig – she smiled and took the medicine, then snuggled into the bed, pulling the blanket over her. He pulled the blanket over to cover himself and lay down next to her – babe, I don’t think that’s a good idea…

_Why not? – Zig asked as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her back against his chest.

_Because I’m really sick, and you also can catch the flu if you’re near me – ignoring her words, he hugged her tightly, resting his chin on the crook of her neck – Zig, no…I don’t want you get sick too…

_Scarlett, I don’t care. How you feel is more important, and now you need some love and affection from your awesome boyfriend – he tickled her belly and she giggled.

_Oh, babe, you’re really awesome – she brought his hand to her lips and kissed it – I’m feeling better already.

_I’m glad to hear that – he kissed her head – now you’re going to take a nap while I hug and kiss you, and when you wake up, I’ll make some tea and cookies for you, okay?

_Okay, Zig. You’re really my angel – he kissed her head again, and she turned to him, nestling her face against his chest. Zig stroked her hair, and after a few moments, Scarlett was asleep. He kept kissing her face and hugging her all the time.

\- A hot summer day. What does that mean? Ice cream time! Person B makes some home-made ice creams™. Person A and B enjoy the ice cream while relaxing outside. Words: 470

_Are you melting in heat? – Zig entered the room and found Scarlett lying on bed, under the fan. She smiled to him and he lay on top of her, covering her face with light kisses.

_Something like that – she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him – how was your dance practice?

_It was great. I’d love to show you some of the salsa steps I’ve learned today – he caressed her cheek, grinning – but first, how about we enjoy this late afternoon and go for a walk in the park?

_Actually, I have plans for us – she tickled his shoulder and he blinked in surprise – I was just waiting for you.

_Yeah? And what did you plan for us?

_It’s a surprise. I’ll be back soon – after a quick kiss, Scarlett got up and Zig remained in bed, waiting for her – Zig! Open your mouth and close your eyes! – she poked her head into the bedroom.

_Why? What are you doing? – he asked, confused.

_Oh, you don’t trust me? – she entered the room, pouting, pretending to be offended, her hands behind her back.

_Okay, Scar, you won – he did what she asked. Scarlett sat in front of him with a small cup full of strawberry ice cream. With a spoon, she put some ice cream in his mouth. He smiled immediately – wow, so delicious! Where did you buy this?

_I made, Zig – he opened his eyes and she was smiling widely.

_Really? It’s perfect! – he kissed her – when I thought couldn’t surprise me more…

_Oh, stop – she nudged him, her cheeks flushed – what about we eat our ice cream at the window in front of our fire escape?

_Great – together, they grabbed some ice cream in the kitchen and sat on the window sill, beside the stairs – okay, now tell me how you learned to make this.

_I think I was twelve. I was bored during a summer vacation day, and I decided to look for something different on internet. So I found these homemade ice cream recipes.

_They’re all amazing, Scar! It’s better than most ice creams we’ve ever bought – he kissed her temple.

_The secret is that I used semisweet chocolate and natural strawberries and lemons. I can teach you someday.

_I’d love to – he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer – thanks for that, Scarlett. You’re wonderful.

_No need to thank, Zig – she grinned and kissed him deeply. They stayed there talking and watching the sunset – so, are you going to show me the moves you learned today?

_Of course, but first, I want to do something else to refresh ourselves – he smirked while returned to the room. She turned to him over the railing, smiling.

_Really? What?

_You’re about to see – he hoisted her over his shoulder and carried her to the bathroom.

\- It’s Sunday. Which means relaxing all the day. Person B pulls up some old classical games. They end up doing some UNO and Monopoly. Person B is more competitive than Person A thought and they end up having an intense duel of what was supposed to be a casual game. Words:352

Zig was sitting in the living room, trying to find something interesting on the TV. Scarlett left the bedroom with a box in her hands.

_So, did you find something nice? – she asked.

_No, there’s nothing nice – he answered, not looking at her – what do you suggest?

_How about a little classic game? I brought this up last summer when I was visiting my parents – she lifted the box and he saw she was holding a Monopoly game.

_Good idea, Scar! Let’s play here – he took things from the coffee table and she set the board and the pieces.

_Throw the dice again, Zig.

_Why? – he asked arching a brow.

_You didn’t…shake it enough, you have to throw higher – she said seriously.

_Geez, Scarlett, you’re so competitive! – he chuckled.

_I’m just trying to have a fair game – she looked at her nails – go ahead, throw again.

_Okay, ma’am – he rolled his eyes and threw the dice again, then moved his pawn on the board – yeah! I can buy the Marvin Gardens!

_Ugh, I can’t believe you’re ahead again! – she crossed her arms.

_Again? This’s the first time I have more properties than you!

_And if I find out you’re stealing money from the bank…

_Scarlett! – Zig interrupted – do you really think I’d do something like this?

_I don’t know, I just don’t want to lose – Scarlett shrugged and he shook his head negatively – come on, it’s my turn – after some time, and a fierce duel, the game ended with Zig’s victory by a slight difference. Scarlett wasn’t content – I can’t believe I lost, let’s play again, and this time I’ll stay in the bank.

_Okay, Miss Competitive – he giggled, and sat down beside her – but first I want my prize, I won, right?

_Prize? – she turned to him, and before she could realize, he cupped her face and guided her into a passionate kiss. He pulled back and saw that she was a little dizzy, smiling slightly – well, now I really want to play again. I want a prize like that too – they shared a devilish grin and returned to the game.

\- It’s the third day in a row that they’re eating frozen pizza. Person A complains to person B. Person B gets pissed and tells person A to cook themselves if “They’re so done with seeing pizza on their plate”. Person A takes up the offer and cooks themselves. They end up with burned food created by chef person A. Person A apologizes and takes out person B for a dinner date as an apology. Words:289

_Frozen pizza again, Scarlett? – Zig snorted when he saw Scarlett picking up a plate from the microwave.

_I didn’t have time to cook these days, babe – she cut a slice and put on a plate for him – by the way, we were busy these days, we didn’t have time to cook, the solution is pizza – she handed the plate to him.

_But again? – he complained – I can’t take it anymore.

_Well, Ortega, so I think you should cook yourself if you’re so done with seeing pizza on your plate – Scarlett crossed her arms. Zig grunted.

_Okay, Thomas, so I’ll see what we have in our fridge and cook a decent dinner for us – he put the plates with pizza in the fridge then began to look for the ingredients inside.

_But Zig…I’m hungry! – Scarlett reached for her plate, but Zig blocked her.

_Don’t worry, I’ll make something quick – he winked.

_Okay, tell me again what happened – Scarlett asked looking at the burnt pie on the baking tray.

_I decided to raise the temperature, to get faster. But I forgot and went to the shower… - Zig ran a hand through his hair – I’m sorry, Scarlett.

_That’s okay, Zig – she wrapped her arms around his waist – I understand you were sick of pizza, and you were so cute thinking about cooking something different for us – she stood on her tiptoes to kiss him – I love you.

_I love you too – he smiled – but we’re still hungry, and I’ll take you for a nice dinner – he kissed her cheek and smiled – what do you want?

_Mmm…how about pizza? – he grimaced – I’m joking. It’s up to you, you can choose.

_Thanks – he kissed her forehead, and they left their apartment for dinner.

\- It’s finally Friday. Person A and B have had a busy week, person A has been working late and person B had to stay away for their work. They long for each other’s company and are glad when they find themselves watching an old movie all cuddled up together. Words:367

_And how’s Saint Michael? – Zig asked while he picked the soda from the fridge. Scarlett was making popcorn.

_It’s very big! I never imagined it was as big as Hartfeld. And their swimming program is great. They have a bunch of athletes preparing for the trials for the Olympics! – she put the popcorn in a bowl – and the people are so kind…I collected a lot of good material for my article.

_And the dorms? Was it too bad to sleep there?

_Not at all! My roommate was so nice, her name was Natalie. She’s also a swimmer and helped me a lot to gather information for my article – they grabbed the popcorn and the soda and went to the living room – and you? What did you made during these three days I was out?

_I worked a lot. I took advantage of you absence and made some extra shifts. Now I have a few hours off and I want to spend them with you – Zig sat on the couch and pulled Scarlett into his lap. She kissed him before putting popcorn in his mouth – I missed you so much…

_I missed you too – they kissed again, longer this time – it’s so good to be back. I couldn’t wait for the moment I’d see you again, and hug you, and kiss you – she caught his lips again in a passionate kiss.

_Now you understand what I felt during the championships – he grinned – it was so strange, without you our apartment is so lifeless…I’m so glad you’re here – he kissed her cheek.

_Now, we need to kill this longing – she smiled – I love you so much.

_I love you too – he smiled as well and kissed her again – now how about a classic? Ferris Bueller’s Day Off?

_Great! This movie is one of my favorites! – he put the movie on TV and she snuggled closer to him – I love being like this with you too, Zig. I was missing being cuddled with you.

_Me too, Scar – he brushed his nose on hers and kissed her quickly – that’s one of the best things in the world – they shared a smile and spent that night together, happy to have each other.


End file.
